<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your city gave me asthma by ArtisticShadowWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435674">your city gave me asthma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticShadowWolf/pseuds/ArtisticShadowWolf'>ArtisticShadowWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, C!Dream is an asshole, Dream is an asshole, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GHOST BOYS, Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Manipulation, Melancholy, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil is not a good dad, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Purpled misses his friends, Sleepy boys are all adopted, Suicide, TiredTwT, Tommy Tubbo and Purpled need hugs, Tommy and Tubbo terrorise the SMP as ghosts, everyone is mad at dream, everyone is sad, ghostinnit, purpled and punz are siblings, ranboo is protective of his sad boys, sam see them and is like these are my kids now, technoblade is mad, tommy is from tb2t, tubbghost, tubbo and tommy go feral at some point, tubbo and tommy still have their memories but they pretend they dont, wow i really disappeared for three months and came back with this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticShadowWolf/pseuds/ArtisticShadowWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one cares about you until you are dead</p><p>Tommy and Tubbo can vouch for that</p><p>But why mope around as a ghost?</p><p>There are green bastards to terrorise!</p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Au where Tommy and Tubbo become ghost except instead of losing their memories they just pretend to forget and they just terrorise all who wronged them</p><p>(Probably roping Purpled and Ranboo into it, raining down teenaged hellfire appon the SMP)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Ranboo, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I fell in your arms tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Hey Tubbo, I don't think I really want to be here anymore" </p><p>"I don't think I want to be here either"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn't sure if it was the pounding of the rain or the cold water dripping on his face that woke him up, but either way he was awake now much to his disappointment.</p><p>Tommy opened his eyes reluctantly, grumbling as the water fell through the soaked roof of his tent, drenching him as he let out a long heavy sigh, peeling off his thin, drenched blanket and forced himself out of bed. He stretched, wincing as several bones cracked and popped.</p><p>Tommy's clothing was drenched and in tatters, and one of his shoes was missing. Everything was filthy and worn and Tommy almost welcomed the rain, if only because it washed away some of the grime that covered his skin, hair and clothing. He exited his small tent, deciding against putting his shoe on, what's the point if you only have one? </p><p> </p><p>Tommy was tired. And lonely.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two weeks since Ghostbur had last visited, the constant rain of Logshire making it hard for the ghost, Sam had visited him once, but he had some sort of project keeping him from visiting, and Tommy had long realised that Dream was not his friend, only the puppet master pulling on Tommy's fraying strings. </p><p>Tommy had had enough, he was tires of being used when it was beneficial and thrown away when that usefulness was done. All his valuable possessions were in his enderchest, save for the compass he wore around his neck. </p><p> </p><p><strong> Your Tubbo </strong>.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he tried to convince himself, Tommy could not hate Tubbo. The two of them have been best friends for as long as Tommy could remember and even though he was upset that he'd been exiled, he knew that Tubbo didn't have a choice, Dream had been pulling his strings as well. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy left his tent wincing as the rain hit his skin at full force, the droplets felt like ice and only served to remind him that he was indeed still alive. He ignored the stinging of the freezing rain as he ran to the wooden shack that held all his less valuable items and Mushroom Henry, who had become his only companion the past few weeks. </p><p>The cow let out a gentle moo as Tommy wrapped his shaking arms around it, nuzzling its noes into his neck. He sat there for a bit, just holding the cow, relishing in the warmth it gave before he stood up in shaking legs, grabbing the lead and leading the cow outside, set on releasing it into the fields. Tommy swore he saw worry in the cow's eyes as he gave it a final hug, dropping the lead and slowly walking away, mumbling under his breath. </p><p>"thank you my friend, stay safe" </p><p> </p><p>Tommy's steps were uneven as he stumbled towards the portal, the cold seeping into his skin, chilling him to the bone as he took a final look at Logshire before jumping through the portal. </p><p>He fell through the portal, gasping at the sudden change in temperature as the brutal heat of the Nether hit him, coughing a bit as he ajusted to the blasting heat washedover him. He scrambled up, briefly noticing his clothing and hair were already practically dry, and began to run, ignoring the stinging burn of the boiling cobblestone under his bare feet as he ran towards the portal that would lead him…</p><p>Home?</p><p>He stopped short in front of the glowing portal, falling to his knees from the abrupt stop as it hit him, he wasn't welcome in L'Manburg.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to think of the last time he truly was welcome, was it before the election? He didn't know, and now that he thought about it, even as he had fought and fought and sacrificed to get it back, when he got it it had been destroyed and now he couldn't remember the last time he felt truly welcome.</p><p>He'd just become a bother. </p><p>Thought about it that's why he had started to act up, reverting back to old habits. He just wanted to pull pranks, have fun, be kids. He hadn't meant to burn George's house down but things had been burned before they could be fixed. No one had ever really been punished for it, even when things had been intentionally destroyed, but the moment he, a 16 year old, made a mistake he was thrown out. </p><p> </p><p>He truly was the only one that Dream couldn't control.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly stood up and backed away from the portal. He was the only one who dream couldn't control, and if he went back to L'Manburg, Dream would kill him, finally getting that control and Tommy couldn't let that happen. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy had made his decision, he had made his decision a long time ago. Dream had taken everything from him, his home, his friends, his family, his disks, his pride, but Dream had overlooked one thing. Tommy was a creature of loyalty and spite and now that spite was all he had left.</p><p> </p><p>He had nothing to lose and no one to stop him</p><p> </p><p>He began to walk towards the edge of the cliff, staring down at the bubbling pit of lava below. </p><p>He took a deep breath and a couple of steps back, preparing himself when a loud shout broke the eerie silence of the Nether, an all too familiar voice shouting his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy!! Wait"</p><p> </p><p>Tommy turned around to see a distressed-looking Tubbo running towards him, stumbling on the uneven cobblestone. The brunette stopped a couple of feet away from the blond, panting heavily as they looked at each other for the first time in months.</p><p>Tubbo took in Tommy's appearance, his torn clothing, missing shoes, wild curly hair, and bandages that littered his arms and legs. The green bandanna he had given to Tommy so long ago was tied around his leg and a compass much like his own was hanging around his neck.</p><p>Tommy was surprised at Tubbo's appearance. He had apparently ditched his suit in exchange for his old green button-up and a pair of jeans. He had deep bags under his eyes much like Tommy's, and his hair was a ruffled mess, the tips of his horns barely peeking out from the mess. The red bandanna he had given to him was tied around his leg as well, and a compass was hanging around his neck. </p><p>wait</p><p><strike><em>Didn't Dream say he threw it away? </em> </strike> </p><p> </p><p>Tommy spoke up first, voice gravely from barely speaking for weeks, confusion leaking from his tone</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you here?" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo rubbed the back of his head</p><p> </p><p>"I was on my way to visit you when my compass went haywire" Tommy was shocked</p><p> </p><p>"I... I thought you hated me, Dream told me you threw away your compass."</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looked confused</p><p> </p><p>"Hate you? I could never, I feel guilty as all hell for exiling you. It almost got destroyed by a creeper but Sam helped me fix it, I would never throw this out "</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you never visit?" Tommy mumbled</p><p> </p><p>"Dream told us that you were mad and didn't want visitors and things kept coming up in L'Manburg that kept me there. But the other day Ghostbur said that you missed us and Dream got mad at him and I kinda connected the dots. So I was on my way to apologise." Tubbo sounded very guilty as he explained, and Tommy nonned</p><p> </p><p>"How's L'Manburg been?" </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo sighed, running a hand through his messy hair</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing like the L'Manburg we fought for, everything's crazy, people are constantly fighting, and at the point Quackity is more of the president that i am, i'm just there for decoration. I'm the president of a broken country Tommy and I can't even have you there to help me through it!"</p><p>Tubbo looked close to crying as his gaze met Tommy's</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't feel like home anymore"</p><p> </p><p>"It hasn't felt like home in a while" Tommy replied</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" the brunette nodded</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked at the lava behind him and back at Tubbo</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Tubbo, I don't think I really want to be here anymore" Tommy said as tears began to form in his eyes </p><p> </p><p>"You know, I don't think I want to be here either" Tubbo replied</p><p> </p><p>The boy's locked eyes as Tommy moved back towards the edge of the cliff, heels brushing the edge and opening his arms wide. Tubbo took the hint and after a brief moment of consideration, he ran into Tommy's open arms, laughing as their bodies crashed together, launching both of them off the ledge and for a moment they felt like they were flying. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy wrapped his arms around Tubbo and, for the first time in a long time, they both smiled as they crashed into the flaming pit below.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> [TommyInnit and Tubbo_ Tried to swim in lava] </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the kids aren't alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Purpled and Ranboo make an interesting discovery in the nether</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wow its been a hot minute. kinda forgot this story existed sorry.<br/>i wast sure if i was gong to continue it and school revved up but here we are!!<br/>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Purpled had always hated the nether. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always sweltering from the lava and fire and had the rancid smell of burning, rotten flesh, and dead mushrooms. The mobs were all hostile and loud, screeching and snorting, and one wrong move could cost you a life and all your stuff. It was unpleasant at best and literal hell at worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet at this moment, Purpled was thankful for the noises that filled the suffocating silence as him and Ranboo walked back towards the L’Manburg portal, just having left Logshire with the intent to retrieve what they could of Tommy's stuff. They were disappointed to have found next to nothing, just a small building full of empty chests and a ratty tent. It looked lonely, almost haunted and had a strange aura to it so the duo had spent as little time there as possible before heading back to L’Manburg, not that they wanted to spend much time there either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The funeral had ended a couple of hours ago, with all conflicts and fractions put aside for a day as they gathered to mourn the loss of the two beloved teens. Things had gotten tense when Techno and Phil had arrived, but they were family so they were allowed to stay and attend the funeral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their graves stood side by side on the hill next to the bench they always sat on together and mellohi had played softly from a jukebox. It had been suffocating and the two remaining teens had left under the excuse of getting Tommy's belongings. They couldn't spend another minute watching people grieve when it was their fault that the duo was dead in the first place. Why had no one noticed? Why had no one cared? They had been forced through wars and destruction, yet no one bothered to ask if they were okay, they just gave them responsibilities that were not meant for children and expected them to know what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purpled subconsciously fiddled with the string of his hoodie, the fabric of his barely worn black dress pants rubbing uncomfortably against his legs, his usual purple hoodie now covered with a black jacket that he had dug up. It was slightly too big but it was one of 80’s if he was correct. He missed his old crew, his family and he found himself feeling homesick, a sinking pit in his stomach. Shaking his head to rid his head of those thoughts, he held his head up as the portal came into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind flashed to that stupid message, and how the whole server seemed to stop as everyone's comms buzzed and a strike of thunder was heard, crashing acrosses the SMP, a sound that had only been heard on that day when a heart attack and a sword had taken final lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>[TommyInnit and Tubbo_ Tried to swim in lava]</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purpled's comm had clattered to the floor as he froze, the yellow text burning into his brain. He looked at Awsamdude, whose place he’d been living at since the festival, tears began to fill his purple eyes and the masked Redstone artist pulled him into a hug as they mourned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was snapped out of his brain when Ranboo put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he subconsciously leaned into the clawed hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny for your thoughts?” the enderman hybrid asked and Purpled let out a hollow chuckle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dollar to keep them to myself,” he said and Ranboo laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking about my crew back home and stuff” the purple-eyed boy admitted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Home?” Ranboo asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah back in Hypixal, I have a crew, my faction, and they are the closest thing I have to family, except for my stupid brother who dragged me to this server. I haven't been allowed to go back except for tournaments but even those I haven't been allowed to for quite a few months, I’m not really sure why”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded, not sure how to reply but he opened his arms and purpled accepted the hug and Ranboo held him as the boy started to break down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss them Boo, we used to be so close before we were pulled to opposite sides. It used to always be the three of us, running around, pulling pranks, and goofing off. It was as close to a childhood as any of us got and even that got taken away. We were always pushed around by the so-called adults in our lives, forced to do things we didn’t want to and we were always ignored unless it benefited whoever was in charge, we never made our own choices. Dream and Punz, that’s my brother, were always close and because of that, me, Tommy and Tubbo were never allowed to be on the same side, and now I never get to see them again. They were kids, Ranboo!!” Ranboo's hands tightened around Purpled holding the boy close </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to visit him, I swear, but every time I would head out, my stupid brother would be there, with something else for me to do” Purpled cried, long built-up emotions forcing themselves up, threatening to crack the walls he had built for himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not as close to them as you were, but in the brief time I’ve been here, I’ve seen the impact the two of them had, on this place and the people. Sure they are loud and do dumb things, but they were kids. I’ve never seen a more loyal duo in my life” Ranboo replied, holding the smaller boy close </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet they all pushed us away, ignoring the fact that we were kids and punished us for the mistakes we made” the two started as a third voice rang out, echoey and dead but unmistakably familiar as their heads snapped to the detection the voice came from</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo let go of Purpled and they stared at the figures floating in front of them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was pale and slightly transparent, blond hair almost while and slightly singed at the ends. his bright blue eyes were gone, now completely while with lavalike tears streaming down his translucent face. His clothing was ripped and faded, large holes in his shirt and pants, and he was missing shoes. A singed green bandana was tied around his leg and a compass hung around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, clinging to his hand, stood, or rather floated, a slightly shorter, but still familiar figure, small horns poking through his faded brown hair as his ears twitched. Eyes hollow and leaking lava tears, his clothing torn, a sleeve missing from his green button-up, a red bandanna tied around his leg, and a matching compass around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo?” Ranboo mumbled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi” Tubbo replied and Purpled couldn't contain it anymore, the walls shattered completely and he rushed forwards, forgetting they were ghosts but found himself wrapped up in a surprisingly solid hug as he sobbed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they let go and Purpled wiped his eyes with his sleeve, trying to gather his words finally choking out a simple</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo walked forward, joining the other three as Tommy smiled sadly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess everything just got to be too much” the blond side and Tubbo nodded in agreement "we needed out"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember us?” Ranboo asked, “or are you like Ghostbur?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somethings are a little foggy but I remember pretty much everything” Tubbo replied, brushing his hair out of his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here,” Tommy said, voice bitter “I very clearly remember what people have done to us”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us?” Ranboo asked and Tommy nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“During my exile, and probably even before that, Dream has been trying to manipulate me, making me think that no one cared, all because I was always the one person he could not control, I was never scared of him. He got cocky sometimes though and started telling me little things he was doing” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things he was doing?” Purpled asked confused and slightly concerned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, stuff about how he was brainwashing people, how he was keeping control. He wants complete control over the server and the people and he doesn't like how people are making their own little countries and shit” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy floated over to Purpled and grabbed his hand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned how he’s been abusing his admin powers to keep people here, like preventing messages from your friends and not allowing you to go to tournaments.” the blonds Purple eyes widened but Tommy continued</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once he showed up drunk and started bragging about how he had you all under his control and he admitted to messing with Ranboo’s journal” Tommy admitted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite being in the nether, the air suddenly felt very, very cold</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's why somethings felt off,” the enderman hybrid said softly “It seemed odd that I would write ‘Tommy doesn't want to be visited’ when I had just visited you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had us all fooled into thinking Tommy didn't want to see us and vice versa” Tubbo replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so you're telling me no one else visited you ?” Ranboo asked and Tommy nodded and the two living teens succeed in a sharp breath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream came almost every day to blow u my stuff then act like it was for my own good and you came, which was nice, but other than a few people at the beginning no one else came”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you want to do?” Purpled asked “Everybody is still in L’Manburg, and I think you are out of exile so..” he trailed off and the ghosts look at him with confusion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is everyone in L’Manburg?” Tubbo asked, slightly confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funeral” purpled mumbled “happened this morning”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sounded surprised and Purpled wrapped him up in a hug</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People still care about you Tommy, your family was there and I didn’t think Technoblade was capable of showing emotions but turns out he can” Tommy let out a weak chuckle at the mention of his pseudo older brother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream was also there but most people ignored him, even Sapnap and George. I think they were mad at him for pushing Tubbo to exile you” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo floated over to the duo and ran a hand through Tommy’s hair</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go back Tom,” the brunette said voice soft</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Tommy's voice was slightly muffled by Purpled's sweater, the two blonds ignoring how the lava that poured from Tommy's eyes sizzled without heat when it hit Purpled’s shoulder, leaving no marks at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think we should. We still have unfinished business and there is one final thing I need to do as president, one that the people need to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I still want my disks back. Plus I'd love to see the look on </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear ol' dad's </span>
  </em>
  <span>face when he sees what happens when you pick favourites” the bitterness had leaked back into Tommy's voice at the thought of the man who had adopted him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have an idea” Ranboo spoke up, continuing when the other three looked at him “You could pretend you are like Ghostbur, you know no memories and stuff. See how they react, make them feel bad and stuff ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two ghosts looked at each other and a smirk began to form on their faces</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo you are a genius!” The enderman let out a surprised noise as Tubbo hugged him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked over at Purpled, eyes softening as he noticed the jacket that swamped his teen's body</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Purp, isn't that your brother's jacket?” Purpled looked at him confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No? Punz only has white hoodies and he would never let me borro- “ Tommy cut him off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no no, not that bastard, the half and half bitch, what's his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“80?” Purpled mumbled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah him!” Tommy exclaimed and Purpled nodded sadly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo put a hand on his shoulder </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry Purp, we’ll get you home” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple-eyed boy nodded and soon the four were wrapped up in a group hug. When they finally let go, Tommy's face had morphed into one of mischief</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Enough moping around, we have people to see and green bastards to terrorize!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group laughed and Tubbo put out his fist</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“us against the world?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us against the world!” Purpled shouted and Tommy let out a whoop and Ranboo and Tubbo laughed as they all bumped fists</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they made their way over to the glowing portal, Purpled suddenly smirked as a thought popped into his head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah Purp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I call you Toast?” the blond looked at Purpled's confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- what? Why” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to think of cool ghost names and Tommy plus ghost equals Toast” Purpled looked very smug and Tommy couldn't help but laugh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I like it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should just call me Bo,” Tubbo said and Ranboo chuckled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like boo but less scary” the enderman snorted at the look Tubbo gave him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“exUSE me, big man, I am very scary!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sounded almost offended if it wasn't for the huge smile on his face and the others broke down laughing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should just stick to our names,” Tommy said once they’d calmed down and the rest nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing and joking, the teens walked through the portal and into L’Manburg, ready for whatever was to come</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Au where Tommy and Tubbo become ghost except instead of losing their memories they just pretend to forget and they just terrorise all who wronged them.</p><p>(Probably roping Purpled and Ranboo into it, raining down teenaged hellfire appon the SMP)</p><p>served with a side of homesick Purpled and protective Ranboo </p><p>follow my twitter @ArtisticSWolf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>